cherry_bitchesfandomcom-20200213-history
Too Little, Too Late?
The Pagong tribe returned to camp with Greg and Colleen demoralised after the departure of their ally. Greg privately confronted Ramona and asked her why she had not worked with him. Ramona told him that she did not trust him at all because he had aligned with the weakest member B.B. and she believed that Greg would work with her for as long as he saw fit and then dispose of her whenever he pleased. Greg and Colleen then spoke to each other, considering their next move. Greg told Colleen that he didn't think Ramona would side with them and the pair realised their options were very limited. The next day, both tribes were tasked with making a distress signal to attract a rescue pilot. The winning tribe would win a Reward of a cache of spices, hammocks and a sharp knife dropped down via parachute from the rescue plane. The Tagi tribe was once again divided about how they would approach this, with the two factions building different distress signals while Sue and Kelly gave each other back massages while everyone else worked. Despite the lack of harmony, the two distress signals caught the pilot's attention and the Reward was dropped onto Tagi beach. Tagi celebrated by creating a small feast with some fish they had caught, which they dressed with the spices and served with the remaining fruit from their last Reward. However, Sonja thought that the tribe was wasting too much food and made her opinions heard, sparking more debate at camp. Sean backed Sonja up, as did Kelly, but Richard was not interested in their claims, believing that he could just catch more fish the next day. With drama continuing to accelerate at the Tagi camp, the tribe was in complete disarray heading to the Immunity Challenge which involved a series of obstacles to eventually find Buried Treasure. With the challenge requiring little teamwork, Tagi excelled on an individual basis and were able to pull off the victory, delaying the inevitable Tribal Council blow-up by several more days. Pagong was preparing for Tribal Council with Greg and Colleen prepared for their departure. Greg did not want to go down without a fight, and so right before Tribal Council, he attempted to convince the majority alliance to vote for Colleen and give him a few more days, telling them that he is more useful in challenges. Colleen overheard the situation and confronted Greg in public, starting a loud war of words with the sun setting over camp and Tribal Council only minutes away. The last minute fight at camp threw the majority's plans into disarray, with confusion as to who should be voted for. With no chance to communicate and assemble a plan, various members of the alliance cast differing votes, each going with the vote they thought was best. Ramona voted to slay her adversary Greg and was accompanied by Jenna, while Joel and Gretchen believed that keeping Greg over Colleen would give them a better shot at the next Immunity Challenge. This resulted in a 3-3 stalemate, with Greg and Colleen also voting for each other. Jeff informed the Pagong tribe that if the tie was not broken, rocks would be drawn. Joel stated that he was keeping his vote on Colleen and the others should do the same to give them a chance at Immunity. Ultimately, Ramona and Jenna buckled to Joel's wishes, afraid of a potential tiebreaker in which one among their number would be outed, and Colleen was sent home 4-0, giving Greg yet another chance to redeem himself.